The Toy Shop
by cutiekat3194
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are kids when they meet at Kids R Us and Kagome's evil stepfather is trying to chase her and then rape her.Kagome's mom left her dad when she was little and her dad commited suicide soon after. Will this silver haired hanyou be able to
1. Chapter 1

Me: no i dont own any inuyasha charhacters except for Onishushi "Get your sexy little ass back here!" a little girl's evil father, Onisushi said furiously. The little girl was running as fast as her feet could carry her down the busy streets of Tokyo. "I said get your sorry ass back here NOW!' her evil dad said running at her heels. She was looking left and right to find a good store to hide in. Her dad was starting to slow down because they had been chasing each other for quite a while now. She finally found the perfect place to hide. It was called Al's Toy Shop. 'Perfect' the girl thought... "What to steal this time." Said a young boy with amber eyes, silver eyes, black and red baggy pants, red and black high top converse, and a black leather jacket with a silver pistol in his pocket. (A.N. gee wonder who this is) "Ah this should do just nicely." His clawed hands reached for a cute teddy bear with overalls on and a red and blue cap on. When you hug it, it talks.The little boy looked left and right 3 times to make sure no one was looking.He took it off the shelf and started running off with the plushie. The boy and the girl were running about the same speed and ran right into each other. "What the hell was that for!" yelled the boy. "Ya know you should be the one sayin sorry because I was running away from...OH SHIT HERE HE COMES! screamed the girl (a.n this is my first fan fic so please dont kill me if it sux! p.s there will be lemons later!) ( a.n haha cliffy ending!) 


	2. Chap 2 Rapage

AN I dont own any Inuyasha characters besides kagomes dad. Onishushi took out his dagger and cut through the small girls shirt and left a few marks of blood here and there.He then cut through her underwear and mini skirt. He started kissing her and licking her everywhere. The boy was just standing there watching the girl get raped he could sense her fear. The girl was laying hot tears down her cheek but her dad didnt care as long as HE was happy. The boy shoved her dad off of her and grabbed her hand and started sprinting away from Onishushi. When they where in a safe dark alley ( the one where the boy hung out at) he asked her if she was all right and finally noticed she was ass naked and he gave her his jacket and since it was too big it covered her whole body. END OF CHAPPIE! (an this is my irst fanfic so dont kill me if it sux) sorry if its short but i wanted to hav a cliffy ending so I made the first chap. in half so sry 


	3. The Begining Of A New Friendship

I only own Onishushi The girl and the boy where walking down the street trying to find place for them to get some clothes for the girl because the boy told her that she was allowed to live with him for ever if she wanted to. He didn't want her to be with her dad any longer then she had to. "Tell me why I would want to be with you?" Questioned the girl. "Do you want to run around naked all night or not!" The hanyou said ignoring her question. "Well no but...what about my stuff at home, and how are we going to survive?" questioned the girl again. "Here take this." He said while while giving her the stuffed toy. "Use it as a pilloew or something. It may not be the best but its all I got sorry." "But what about you? Are You going to be alright?" Asked the vey confused and thankful girl. "I'm used to sleeping on the floor, so you take it and I have blankets and stuff so no need to worry about that so thanks anyway for the concern." said the hanyou. "Thank you so much from saving me from my dad. Im Kagome Higurashi and would you like to hang out sometime?" said Kagome with a blush. "Yeah sure no problem. Im Inuyasha Tashio and I would love to hang out some time!. Said Inuyasha cheerfully. "Ok I was really thinking about running away from my dad so thats oerfect and I also want to thank you so much for giving me shelter. You truly are an angel. Kagome said with another blush. "Aw, no problem! I was getting lonely and I wanted someone to be with me anyway so I owe you an thank you!" said Inuyasha. Inuyasha was lost in his thoughts so he didn't hear Kagome say goodnight about a zillion times. "Helloooooooooo? Anybody in there? Inuyaaaaaasha! Can ya hear me!" said a now angry Kagome. "Huh, Huh, Wha?" Inuyasha said sounding stoned. "I SAID GOODNIGHT!" screeched a pissed off Kagome. Inuyasha jumped behind the nearest trash can and hid from the angry Kagome. 'Damn shes scary when she's pissed!' "ok, ok, goodnight!" said Inu sheepishly. But he noticed Kaggy was already asleep. ' I swear wasn't she just screaming her head offr and now she's asleep dang how does she do that' thoght Inuyasha. (A.N do you guys want me to skip to when they are teens or keep them kids for a while? i just want authors opinion. Whoever sends me the most reviews that say keep them kids Ill keep them kids but if they say teens ill go to teens.) 


	4. Authors Note EMERGENCY!

AN sorry its not a chappie but i have only had three reviews saying wether(sp?) or not they wanted them to become teens or stay kids for a while. I really need more reviews! thank you! 


	5. Teens 10 years later

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha characters blah blah blah!

(A.N I only got one review of kids so they will be teens)

So Inuyasha and Kagome are now teens!

10 years later….

(A.N they have a house to themselves and don't live in an ally anymore)

"Inuyaaaaaaaaasha!" "What wench!"

"I told you not to call me wench you idiot, now SIT!"

'Damn necklace' "Why do you always have to use that fucking thing, its really getting under my skin!"

"Well maybe you should be nicer to me and not call me wench!" 'Dumb arrogant bastard'

'She looks really hot when she's mad! I should try to pry off this necklace and then get her pissed off more often!'

'He looks kind of cute when he is on the ground getting a hissy fit because I sat him! I should do it more often!'

FROM INUYASHAS POINT OF VIEW

Well I have fallen in love with Kagome. I'm not sure if she likes me though I mean we've been living with each other for ten years you would think we would be a full out couple. God she's hot. She has a perfect figure. I would love to have…. Ah hell I love her to death but I have to get that thought out of my mind. I want her. I need her. Is she a virgin? I wander because she has gone out on a lot of walks but …… never mind I would be able to sense it if she wasn't a virgin. Maybe I should ask her out some time.

FROM KAGOMES POINT OF VIEW

Well I have fallen in love with Inuyasha. I'm not sure if he likes me though I mean we've been living with each other for ten years you would think we would be a full out couple. God he's hot. He has great figure. I would love to have…. Ah hell I love him to death but I have to get that thought out of my mind. I want him. I need him. Is he a virgin? I hope he asks me out some time. That would be great!

"Hey Kagome!" Her heart started pumping harder than any other time when he has called her.

"Yeah!"

"Ya know I've been thinking, we have been living together for a long time now and I really… uh never mind I didn't mean to get that far but any way I was wandering would you like to go out to eat some time, maybe to the Grotto or something like that."

Kagome was speechless.

Well that's it for now and to all my wonderful reviewers please review and tll me how it is! And I listened and found out how to space out my story! So press the little button below an write something for me OK!


	6. Their Date

Hi peeps! Sorry for the forever long pause! Well ya know they are teens and they live in a house.

Kagome was speechless. ":uh...Uh…yeah. I would like to go on a date with you. Where would we go?"

"Uh…no where that you know of!" "Ok when?" "How about now?" As he said that he grabbed her and threw her in his car. They sped off to the place they were going to. "Inuyasha, where are we going?" "I said I wouldn't tell you!" They finally arrived at the place and Kagome's face went pale. "Why are you taking me to a strip club?" "Because I felt like it." Inuyasha said laughing. They walked in and there was loud music and a huge stage. Just no people. "Where is everyone?" Asked Kagome. "How should I know?" "Hello?" All of a sudden people started pouring in. A spotlight came on stage and the music turned on even more. Someone that looked like the director of the show came on stage. "Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the most exciting stripping place ever!" He yelled over the loud talking. Someone came on stage and it was a girl. Music started that was with no words. She started dancing to the beat of the music. She tore her shirt off that was over her g-string and top. She bent over to the crowd and guys put dollar bills in her top and g-string. She started dancing more and then the music stopped and she walked off stage. The director came back on and asked if there was anyone that wanted to come on stage. Inuyasha gave Kagome a look. "What? I don't feel comfortable here let's leave." Inuyasha sighed and went towards the door. They drove home and Kagome automatically went to her room. 'Why did he have to take me there? It was a first date. Couldn't we have gone to friggin' Jack in the Box or something?' Inuyasha went in the kitchen and called Kagome. "Do ya wanna still have a date…just not out of the house?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. "I guess." "Ok then you will have to give me time to prepare the meal. So just go in the living room and watch TV or something." "I didn't know you could cook." Kagome walked to the couch and sat down. She grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. She saw that Super Nanny was on so she watched it. Inuyasha went to the stove and started making a meal. 'What is her favorite food? Come on Inuyasha. You know she has told you before...Oh yeah it's chicken fried steak!' He went to the freezer and got out some chicken fried steak. He defrosted it and put all the ingredients that it needed. He put it in the oven. one hour later He took out the steak and called Kagome in. He had set the table while it was cooking. Kagome came in and was amazed. "Wow! You really took time to do this! It looks just like a restaurant!" Inuyasha seated her and then he sat down. They had candles on the table and it was very romantic. "Thank you Inuyasha!" "No problem!"

AN: Once again sorry for the long wait. I got very busy and I couldn't handle it! So uh press the button below and review! Thanks!


End file.
